


What's a Sweet Potato?

by lovesikkle



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesikkle/pseuds/lovesikkle
Summary: X and Zero go on their very first real date.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What's a Sweet Potato?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganauraZX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganauraZX/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Megan! I hope you like this! I know you love your XZero and I love writing fluff, so I had a great time with this one!

X looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a short pair of jean shorts and a form-fitting tank top.

“You look like you’re trying too hard,” Rosie said, tossing a baseball up and down, splayed out over his bed. “And I can see your asscheeks. You’re gonna stick right to a vinyl booth and that’s, like, the opposite of sexy.”

X groaned and turned to her. “What would you wear?” He asked, frustrated with the fact that this was his third try picking out an outfit.

Rosie caught the baseball for the last time and sat up. “Come with me,” she said, heading to the door. “Might wanna put some armor on.”

X blushed lightly and put his armor on before following her down the halls. Seeing the two of them walking down the halls together was nothing new, but X was still uncomfortable. “What if Zero sees us?” He asked softly.

“You’re not spoiling anything,” she said, waving down Axl. “Hey, kid, go long!” She slugged the baseball at him with all of her strength, and he jumped to catch it, getting pushed back by the force of the ball.

“Yeah, sports!” He laughed, holding the ball up. Pallette looked mortified.

“He’s a good kid,” Rosie chuckled, leading X into her room. It was so spacious, but she insisted that she didn’t deserve all the extra room. “You just sit here for a second,” she pulled out her gaming chair that Axl had bought her to match with him and gestured for X to take a seat while she disappeared into her closet. They were roughly the same size and build, and often borrowed each other’s clothes in a pinch, so it wasn’t unusual to see them raiding each other’s closets.

“Try this,” Rosie said, tossing him a pair of black leggings and an oversized light pink sweater. “The goal is to not look like a threat.”

“I think you nailed that one,” he said, shutting the door to the walk-in closet behind him as he changed. When he emerged, he found the new silhouette that the sweater gave him to be rather cute and desirable.

“And that answers the question of what I would wear,” Rosie said. “I think you’re ready for your date, tiger.”

X smiled and pulled up the time on his heads-up display. “Shoot, you’re right, I have to go meet Zero at the porters,” he said, bringing a nervous hand to his face.

“You’re gonna do fine,” she assured him.

He nodded and began to head out. “Thanks for the clothes, Rosie,” he said quickly, heading out.

“Anytime,” she said, settling down on her bed and getting out her phone.

X hurried through the halls and elevators until he reached the teleporters, where an equally nervous-looking Zero was waiting for him.

“Hey,” Zero said, forcing a smile. He was dressed up casually, his hair cascading down his shoulders in a big blonde waterfall.

“Hey,” X said in return, trying to hide the nervous twang in his voice.

“You look nice,” Zero said, running his gaze up and down his significant other.

X blushed and gave him a bashful smile. “Thanks,” he said softly.

“You ready to go?” Zero asked, holding out his hand for X.

“Ready,” X said, taking Zero’s hand and stepping into the teleporter. Within seconds, they were standing in front of the pretty vintage diner they had decided on. He giggled softly. “Gotta love that teleporter.”

“Right? It’s way better than taking the train,” Zero chuckled, leading X inside.

“Do you have a reservation?” The hostess asked, a smile plastered to her face. 

“For Zero,” Zero said, squeezing X’s hand.

The hostess checked the list of reservations and nodded, collecting a set of menus and leading them into the dining area. “I’ve got you two right here,” she said, placing down the menus on the table and heading off.

“You picked a nice place,” X said, sliding into the booth across from Zero. “Really atmospheric.”

“I had a feeling you would like it,” Zero said, an excited, genuine smile on his face. “So, what are you gonna order?”

X hummed in indecision. “I don’t know,” he said, scanning over the menu. “What’s a good first date food?”

Zero blinked a few times and went red, stunned at the mention of ‘first date.’ “Not sure,” he said, voice stiff. “I’ve never been on a date before.”

X smiled playfully. “I know, dummy,” he said, reaching out and taking Zero’s hand.

“Hi! Can I get any drinks started for you today?” The waitress asked, her ponytail bouncing energetically as she came over. 

X shot Zero a playful glance. “Yeah, can we get a chocolate milkshake with two straws?” He said, a cheerful smile on his face.

The waitress gave him a knowing nod. “I’ll get that right out for you two,” she said, giving X a wink and heading off to the kitchen.

X giggled into his hand and returned his attention to Zero. “Just like in the movies, you know?” He said, nudging him.

Zero smiled at him. “You’re such a funny Reploid,” he said. “But that’s exactly why I love you.” He took X’s hands and leaned forwards for a kiss.

“I love you too,” X said, squeezing Zero’s hands back. “So, did you actually plan on eating?”

Zero laughed nervously. “I was gonna do whatever you did,” he said. “I don’t really know much about food.”

“Well, I see sweet potato fries on the menu,” X said, drawing little circles in the table with his fingertip. “We could share a plate of those. I certainly have a weakness for them.”

Zero nodded quickly. “I like the sound of that,” he said. “But, uh... What’s a sweet potato?”

X blinked a few times as he absorbed Zero’s stupidity. Then he broke out into laughter. “It’s like this big orange root that they cut up and fry, silly,” he explained. “It’s super yummy. Just trust me.”

Their milkshake arrived, straws facing them, and they proceeded to have a picture-perfect date.

Meanwhile, across the street, clad in all black and oversized sunglasses, Rosie and Axl watched on from a café’s terrace.

“Who gave them permission to be so perfect for each other!?” Axl cried, crossing his arms in a huff.

“I think they were built for each other,” Rosie said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Axl sighed deeply and slumped down over his hot cocoa. “I wish I had someone to fill that void for me...,” he said forlornly.

Rosie shook her head slowly and pat his shoulder. “You’ve always got me, kid,” she assured him.

He nodded and perked up. “Thanks, Rosie,” he said. “Now let’s get back to spying.”

“Agreed; it’s getting juicy over there,” Rosie said, settling in to continue watching her friends go on their very first date.


End file.
